


you know me too well!

by Propertybrothers



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, my sweet babies...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propertybrothers/pseuds/Propertybrothers
Summary: James comes back to the rocket base after a night of exploration in more ways than one. Being the dimwit he is, he was found out immediately from Jessie that there was something much more to where he was at night. Shocking, no. Supportive, yes.





	you know me too well!

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> I didn’t read this at all so oops  
> Happy pride month

James stumbled into the rocket base, extremely disheveled, and on top of that Meowth and Jessie were playing a game of chess, how uncharacteristic. James felt like the most unlucky man in the world, he just wanted some shut-eye and now he’s interrupted both Jessie and meowth with his barging in and heavy footsteps and now they’re both looking at him like he’s some sort of junkie straight off the streets of castelia city. 

Jessie and Meowth were just staring at him, completely confused. Sort of disgusted. Nothing positive, that’s for sure.

“Alright! What are you two looking at? There’s nothing to see here! I’m gonna get some sleep now!” Was what James yelled as he was falling all over himself on his way to lay his head down on the hard floor of the base with a single tarp to cover his body. He was sore, he couldn’t walk, he just needed somewhere to rest and the floor was the perfect place for him. 

Just as he was about to lay down, Jessie walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. James jumped in fear from it and Jessie just pushed down as to force him to sit, and he did. She then crouched next to him and she talked to him like he was some sort of baby, putting on a stupid voice and saying “ooh what did lil jamsey do this time?” All while pinching his cheeks. 

James was angry with a face as red as a shiny Gyarados and was swatting Jessie away with his hands,  
“Ahah stop it!! I was doing nothing, just some late night errands...I guess.”

That sentence alone perked meowth’s interest and from the other side of the room they were in there was just a sudden outburst of suspicions, 

“DEN WHERES DA BAG JIM? DA BAG, OF “ERRANDS”. DA BAG OF FOOD? DA BAG OF ANYTHING! WHAT ERRANDS COULD YA BEEN DOIN?”

Then meowth jumped from the table of chess, that he was rearranging all the pieces to so he could get a guaranteed victory, and walked to Jessie and James. 

“Meowth, not all errands need a bag to hold things in. Ok maybe I wasn’t doing errands, I lied.”  
James was feeling shameful, how could he tell his two best buddies that he was actually fucking around? In this case, with two men. 

“Alright tell me, why do you look so discombobulated?” Jessie was stern about this accusation, she really needed to know if James was alright.

“Well I got lost plus I fell a lot and ran straight into multiple poles during my venture back here. You know I don’t have the best eyesight.” James swallowed, his face dripped with sweat, he knew he was caught in a lie. He didn’t want to fight it though, he can’t defend himself under pressure.

Jessie wasn’t stupid, she knew this was a formulated lie made by James. They were best friends and have been since they were in high school and even when they stated working together years ago, she can see right through him.

“Meowth, threaten to use fury swipes. If he doesn’t tell the truth, actually unleash the swipes upon his dumb face.” 

“You got it!” Meowth’s claws were casted in a white glow and extended out twice the length of his original claws.

“WAIT WAIT WAIT NOW, I can explain! I was...visiting friends...” James felt relieved but only a little, he knew what was coming next. 

“We got it out him. Meowth, we will not be needing brutal tactics at this moment, ” Meowth stopped his fury swipes attack and his claws were just as they were before. Small and stubby, Jessie continued,  
“So, you were sucking dick.” 

James screeched, “AOGUGHGUH, no..I-“

“WAIT A MINUTE I THOUGHT YOUS TWO FUCKED! YOUS MEAN TO TELL ME YOU WERE A SPECIAL RAINBOW POKEBEAN THIS ENTIRE TIME AND YOU DIDNT TELL US? HUH JAMES?” Meowth was utterly shocked, he was not angry nor was he disappointed. He loves his friends, especially James, and would never leave just because of a romantic or sexual preference. Meowth was rolling on the floor, he couldn’t believe his favorite ship sunk, just like that.

Jessie and James both laughed, awkwardly, and James pat Meowth on the head. They all sat in complete silence for a couple minutes. Meowth was staring at the ground, not even thinking. It was like he was dead. Jessie was playing with James’ hair and James was just twirling his fingers around in an anxious and confused panic, though Jessie’s fingers being interlocked within his hair was a rather nice feeling. 

“So, you’re gay?” Jessie said, softly, she didn’t want to make James feel any worse about basically forcing himself to come out. She felt a little guilty herself for being too overcompensating towards him.

James sighed, “yeah. I am gay. How did you know so suddenly though?” 

Jessie laughed, “you were in theatre for all four years of high school, nailing every lead role with me. Remember? How could I not know you were gay. Even the director came up to me one day after rehearsal and asked if I would be okay with kissing a gay man during our production of Nidoking and Nidoqueen. You know the play, the one where we kiss and commit suicide out of true love. Other than that though, I said I would be okay with it, though I still never got to hear your side of the story. If you remember that production, that is. Were you uncomfortable?” Jessie was still playing with James’ hair and he never felt warmer in his entire life. 

He smiled, “well, I do remember. I loved working with everyone on that play. It was truly fantastic. Especially with the scene where all the nidorino and nidorina are fighting with each other, hehe! To answer your question, no I wasn’t uncomfortable with the fact I was kissing a girl. I was more on edge with kissing my best friend, especially since it was on the lips!  
The only thing that kept me feeling safe was knowing it was all fake and it wasn’t true love. Plus, I also had multiple boyfriends before kissing you and I kissed them all, and it was GOOD!”

James was beaming with excitement and felt so comforted in the situation he was in, knowing his friends loved and supported him. If they weren’t supportive, they’d tell him. 

Meowth was passed out on the ground, probably from just sitting there doing nothing, and James picked him up and put him on his lap, So Meowth at least had a cushion to sleep on. James would tell Meowth everything when he woke up.

For now, he was talking to Jessie about all his previous loves and who he was currently interested in like his really big crush on The Masked Royal.

They chatted until sunrise and the last and final question Jessie gave was, “so, who were the guys you had a ball with? Were they big and muscular? Or were they small and scrawny like you and afraid to touch sea anemones?” Jessie enjoyed teasing James because he’d get all flustered and stomp his foot like a toddler that didn’t get the toy that they wanted at the store. 

He did just that, he shot straight up, Meowth went flying as well, and stomping his foot on the ground with his hands in the shape of fists he was yelling absolute nonsense along the lines of “now, no, you, don’t, that’s, not who what!!!! No none your business!!!! Woman!!!!! No!!” he then calmed himself and sat back down. Jessie was hollering at the sight of him doing that entire little jig and she had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard, she wiped her eyes and tried catching her breath. James was still visibly angry from that very intrusive question.  
Then in a sudden rush, he put his hand over Jessie’s mouth and told her to hush. 

“Hey, Jess, where is Meowth?” 

“Oh ...yeah...where is he?” 

There was a rustling from across the room from the empty boxes that previously held mechanical parts for team rockets very exquisite robots. Above the boxes hung an absurd amount of power tools as well as just generally dangerous items like an axe for Arceus’ sake! 

A little voice emerged from all the cardboard, it was like the cardboard was alive!

The voice spoke thus, “IM OVER HERE YA KNUCKLEHEADS, YA THREW ME LIKE SOME SORTA FOOTBALL. YA LUCKY MY HEAD DIDNT GET CHOPPED OFF IF I WERE TO GO FLYING AN EXTRA INCH HIGHA!!!!” 

“Oh goodness, I’m so sorry Meowth!” James went running up to the mess of boxes and went fishing for Meowth. He eventually found him and carried him back to where Jessie and he were sitting. 

“SO, WHAT DID I MISS?” Meowth extended his body across James’ lap once again. 

James and Jessie looked at each other, smiled, laughed, and both said in unison,  
“weeeeelllll...”


End file.
